1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an image processing method, and more particularly to an image processing method for fading and overlapping image.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance in science and technology, the technology of concurrently displaying several image frames in a display device is already available. According to conventional technology, several image frames are displayed by overlapping one another. For example, in a conventional monitor system, one of several monitor frames is displayed in a display device as a background image frame and other monitor frames are used as foreground image frames which cover the background image frame so that all monitor frames are displayed at the same time.
However, in the conventional technology disclosed above, the part of the background image frame covered by the foreground image frame will not be effectively displayed. Therefore, in practical application, the area of the foreground image frame will be limited lest the background image frame has a large portion covered by the foreground image frame resulting in poor display effect. The above restriction will make the display effect of the foreground image frame poor due to a small-sized frame. Therefore, how to design an image processing technology capable of effectively displaying both the foreground image frame and the background image frame has become an imminent issue to be resolved.